Growing Up
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: A multi-chapter Peter/Jane because there really isn't enough. Spike!
1. Peter, are you Taller?

**Chapter Title: **Peter, are You Taller?

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Peter/Jane

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None at the moment.

**Time Frame: **Jane is sixteen.

**Inspiration: **Watched Return to Neverland with my baby brother and realized how much freakin' hints at the couple there were. I mean seriously, Peter/Wendy has nothing compared to Peter/Jane (in the Disney movies anyway)

**Author's Notes: **I'd love a review.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I doubt own it. I now, I'm upset too.

-

-

-

"Peter, you're taller," Cubby told him one day.

"No, I'm not. I'm the same size I've always been," he told the younger boy even though he knew he was right. Peter had realized a few months before that his clothes were a little snug and his pants hit a little higher than they did before. How was he growing though? He was Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up. He couldn't figure it out.

"Peter," Tootles said, tugging on his arm. "When are you going to get Janie?"

"Jane!" he jumped. "I almost forgot. I'll be back guys," he said flying off, Tinkerbell right behind him. "Slightly's in charge until we get back."

--

"Peter you're late," Jane scolded when she saw the boy's silhouette in her window, Tink glowing brightly next to him.

"Jane, you grew again," he accused as he took in her form. Her auburn hair was longer and curly towards the end and her figure was that of a lady's. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Why are you so easy to forgive?" she laughed, jumping up to hug him.

"Peter," she said pulling away. "Peter, you're taller."

"So, ready to go?" he asked, avoiding her accusation.

"Peter, you have grown."

"I have not, Jane! Now let's go. The Lost Boys miss you, especially Tootles."

"Alright," she sighed turning to the fairy and kissing her on the head. "Give me your best shot Tink."

Jane giggled as Tinkerbell kissed her on the nose, her pixie dust tickling her, before covering her with a generous coat of pixie dust.

"Let's go," she grinned, taking Peter's hand, which was also a bit larger. "How're the Lost Boys?"

"Same. Cubby's getting hit a little less and Tootles is talking, though only about you," Peter updated her as they flew towards the second star to the right.

"He's really talking?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"So the Boys are growing up too," she mumbled.

Peter stopped and grabbed her by the arms. "_Don't _say that! You're the only one that growing up, and if you stayed in Neverland with me…and the Lost Boys then you would stay sixteen forever too," he growled. An anger and passion in his eyes not capable of a boy of a mere twelve, thirteen or however many years Peter was.

"I can't though Peter. I have to go back home with Mum, Dad, and Danny."

"I know," he sighed.

'_Huh,' _she thought._ 'He normally protests more. He _really_ has grown.' _

They stayed off the subject of age and going back to London for the rest of the way to Neverland instead talking of Hook and his men, mermaids, and fairies.

--

"Janie!" Tootles smiled, running up to her, the other Lost Boys following him.

"Hey Boys," she smiled, kissing each of them in turn as she picked up the smallest.

"Jane, you grew again," Slightly whispered. "Peter has too. He just won't say so."

"I noticed. We better not mention it though. He got a bit angry when I did earlier," she told him.

He nodded as the twins asked, "Can we play a game?"

"Of course, why don't you play Hide-and-Seek? Peter and I will count, then after dinner I'll read to you before bedtime," she suggested. The Lost Boys cheered before running out of the tree house to hide somewhere in the forest.

"Hey Peter, tell me why you don't want to grow up," Jane said once the Boys had left.

"Being a grown up doesn't seem like much fun," he told her.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "Being an adult's great. You get to go to all sorts of parties where there's dancing and drinks. Mum always seems to have more fun after she's had a few drinks," she chuckled. "When you're an adult you can start a family and raise kids."

"We already have the Lost Boys though Jane. We don't need kids," he told her.

Her eyes filled with sympathy. "Peter, you're still a boy, of course you don't want to think of having children, but Peter, I'm almost an adult and I want a family. I want to fall in love, then get married, and have children with the man I love."

"What is it with girls and love? Wendy was the same way. Fine, if you want to grow up and fall in _love, _then fine go. Just GO HOME!" he shouted before flying off.

"Fine, I will," she shouted back, plopping down on the bear rug. After a moment she shouted, "Peter, wait," even though she knew he was already too far to hear. She flew after him, finding him in the middle of Mermaid Lagoon, the fish-women crowed around him, seeing who get flirt with him the most and he didn't even realize.

Jane flew down next to him, earning glares from the mermaids, who proceed to jumping back in the water when they realized she wasn't going to leave.

"Peter, I'm sorry," she told him.

He swooped around, having just realized she'd arrived. "Jane, you didn't go home," he grinned.

"Course not," she smiled. "We've still got to find the Lost Boys."

"Great," he said jumping up.

-

-

-

Okay chapter one is short. I wanted to hurry up and get it posted. Chapter two should be longer.

Spike.


	2. We Just Can't Sleep with Each Other!

**Chapter Title: **We Just Can't Sleep with Each Other.

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Peter/Jane

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Still none at the moment

**Time Frame: **Jane's sixteen.

**Inspiration: **Watching Return to Neverland with the little bro.

**Author's Notes: **I love reviews! (hint, hint)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peter Pan or Peter Pan: Return to Neverland and am making no profit of this. So there :P

-

-

-

Jane watched Peter over the next week and realized that he was growing more and more with each day. He had brought her from London on Saturday and by Friday he looked nearly as old as Jane.

Jane wasn't the only one that realized. Peter couldn't even ignore it anymore and he blamed Jane. Since she'd been back, he was growing rapidly and he was feeling things he'd never felt before. Feelings he couldn't even name. His stomach turned summersaults when she was near and the twins were even brave enough to point out that he had flushed a bright red when Jane hugged him after he'd given her a flower crown.

"Peter, I think I should go back home tomorrow," she told him at dinner Friday night, earning protests from around the table. "I've been her for a week. If I stay her to much longer Mum will worry."

"Mother, can't you stay longer?" Tootles asked.

"I suppose another day or two wouldn't hurt," she sighed giving into the youngest boy's puppy eyes. He just reminded her so much of Danny when he was younger that she couldn't tell him no.

--

"Jane, what's happened to me?" Peter asked her once the Lost Boys were asleep. "I've grown as old as you in only a few days. My voice has gotten deeper, my face has matured, and I've gotten stronger. I also feel really funny whenever I'm around you."

"Funny how?" she asked him.

"Well, you know that time when you feel of the vine the first time you were here. It feels like that, or like butterflies or something in my stomach. I feel nervous, but something more than that as well."

"Peter, have you ever fancied anyone?" she asked. When he shook his head, she continued. "Well, that's what it feels like to fancy someone. That's the feeling you get when you love someone," she said blushing.

"Are you saying that I love you Jane?" he asked.

"Fancy, I'm saying you like me Peter. Love is too strong of a word," she told him.

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I dunno. I'm just now meeting the older you," Jane said. "It would be inappropriate for me to like the younger you. Too much of an age difference."

Peter scooted closer to her, "Then why are you getting red when I sit next to you?" he asked.

"I'm not," she protested.

"And I'm not getting older."

"Maybe I am," she shrugged. "So what."

"Jane?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"All of the stories that you tell us end in the prince kissing the princess. That's because they like each other, yeah?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"How do you kiss someone?" Peter asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Um, well, I suppose the easiest way is to just show you," she said, scooting even closer to him. "Lean your head a little to the left so that we don't bump noses and then you…" she cradled his cheek in her hand before pressing her lips to his. Peter leaned forward and brought one hand to her neck, his other snaking around her waist pulling her closer as he moved his mouth against hers, eagerly.

Jane pulled away first, the need to breath burning her lungs. "Looks like you really didn't need me to show you," she gasped.

"I like doing that," he grinned.

"Of course you do, you're a teenager now Peter. Teenage guys will kiss pretty much anything that moves," she laughed a little breathlessly.

"Nu-uh," he shook his head. "I have a feeling that I wouldn't want to do that with anyone else," he told her.

"Good," she smiled, kissing him again.

"Jane, I think I understand love now."

"Like Peter, not love," she reminded him.

"No, love," he protested, kissing the corner of her mouth before trailing kisses down her jaw line then down her neck before back up to her mouth.

"How did you learn to do _that?_" Jane asked, a shiver going down her spine.

"I don't know, I just kind of knew," he shrugged.

"Jane? Peter?" Tootles sniffed, rubbing his eyes as he came into Peter's room.

"Tootles," Jane gasped jumping out of Peter's lap. _'When did that happen?'_ she asked herself. "What's wrong?" she asked the 'skunk'.

"I had a bad dream. Hook got you, Jane and Peter couldn't save you."

"The codfish?" she laughed scooping him up in her arms and carrying him over to the bed. "That'll never happen. Peter always wins," she told him, brushing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"What were you two doing?" Tootles asked, causing both of them to blush a deep red.

"Nothing," Jane told him. "Just…teaching," she said after a moment.

"If that's the type of teaching you get at school, maybe growing up isn't such a bad thing," Peter mumbled to himself.

"Peter!" she scolded before turning back to the younger boy.

"There's no way that the silly old codfish could get any of us. Not with Peter and the very only Lost Girl working together."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Swear," she said kissing him on the top of the head. "Do you need me to tell you another story before you go back to bed?"

"No, I'll be okay. I'll just sleep with Cubby. He'll protect me."

"That's right. Good night Tootles."

"Good night Janie. Good night Peter," he said before leaving the room again.

"It is late and I'm tired. Good night Peter," she said leaning over to kiss him once more before crawling off the bed.

"Jane, stay here tonight," Peter said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"I can't Peter," she protested.

"Why not?"

"Because it would be inappropriate," she told him. "I mean we are nearly adults Peter, we can't just sleep with each other."

"Why not?" he asked again.

"Because," she blushed unsure of how to explain to him. "Because when two older people sleep together it means that they- You know what, what's going to happen?" she sighed, slipping off her shoes and crawling under the covers.

"Good night Jane," Peter whispered into her hair. He pulled her into him, hugging her belly as he hummed in her ear until he drifted off to sleep.

-

-

-

Has anyone else realized how awkward it would be to explain to Peter Pan why two teenagers can't sleep together? If you think about it, it would be really weird to be in Jane's position right now. Oh well. Let me know what you think.

Spike.


	3. I Need to Talk to Mum

**Chapter Title: **I Need to Talk to Mum

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Peter/Jane

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Still none at the moment

**Time Frame: **Jane's sixteen.

**Inspiration: **Watching Return to Neverland with the little bro.

**Author's Notes: **I love reviews! (hint, hint)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peter Pan or Peter Pan: Return to Neverland and am making no profit of this. So there :P

-

-

-

Jane awoke to find Peter's arm wrapped tightly around her, just under the breast. She blushed a deep red and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he only mumbled a little and pulled her closer to him. His leg was tangled in hers and she could feel his breath on her hair.

"Peter," she whispered. "Wake up."

"No," he grumbled. "I like it here."

She rolled over to face him and smiled. "I do too, but we can't let the Lost Boys see us like this."

"Why not?"

"We just can't. Who would have thought loving Peter Pan would be so hard," she sighed.

Peter grinned, "You said love."

"No I said like," she protested.

"Nu-huh, I heard love. I told you it was more than just liking."

"D-did I really?" she mumbled. "Oh my God, I've fallen for Peter-bloody-Pan."

"Jane!" Peter scolded.

"Sorry," she said, sitting up. "This is wrong though. I mean who falls for the bloke that never leaves Neverland. Why me?" she grumbled.

"Jane, are you okay?" Peter asked, cautiously.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Sorry, I didn't be to sharp with you Peter. It's just…I need to talk to Mum."

"What?" he asked.

"Peter, I need to go back to London. I need to go home, now."

"No Jane, I won't let you leave," Peter told her.

"I'll come back. I promise I will. I just really need to talk to Mum. It's a girl thing."

"The princess never leaves the prince," Peter grumbled, picking at the fur blanket.

"Peter," she said, lifting his chin up so he was looking at her. "I promise I will come back. Please don't make me fly off on my own."

"Fine," he sighed. "But only because you promised that you'd come back."

"Thank you Peter," she said, kissing him quickly. When she pulled away however, Peter recaptured her mouth with his.

"I wanted to try it again," he said innocently.

"PETER!" Slightly yelled from the other room. "Jane's gone! She's not in her room," he yelled storming into the room.

"Jane! What are you doing in Peter's room?"

"Waking him up," she told him. "Thought it was time for breakfast."

"Good idea," he smiled. "I'll got tell everyone else."

"You're good at lying," Peter told her.

"That wasn't a lie. I did wake you up and I'm hungry," she told him. "It's just withholding information."

"Seems lie lying to me."

"Fine, I lied," she told him.

"What kind of example is that for the Lost Boys?" he chuckled as the went out with the others.

"They don't know it was a lie."

"Jane, are you going to be our new mother?" Nibs interrupted.

"What?"

"Slightly said that you and Peter were in his room together."

"Jane was just waking me up," Peter told him.

"Won't you please be our Mother, Jane," Slightly begged. "You can still be the one and only Lost Girl."

"Yeah," Cubby nodded.

"Please Janie," Tootles asked.

"Alright," she sighed.

"Yay! Now Peter can be Father again."

"Why couldn't he be father before?" Jane asked.

"You can't have a father without a mother, silly," Cubby told her.

"Father has to take Mother home for a little while though, back to London," Peter told them.

"No," they all protested.

"She promised she'd come back though.

"Way to use the Boys against me," she grumbled.

"We'll leave after breakfast and Nibs is in charge this name, yeah?"

"Ha!" Nibs said in Slightly's face.  
"I'm still older," Slightly told him.

"We don't know how old we are," Nibs shot bag.

"Yeah, well, I'm taller!"

"Yeah, well, I'm smarter!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay you two," Jane laughed. "That's enough."

--

After breakfast, the Lost Boys said goodbye to Peter and Jane before they started the journey back to London.

"Mother!" Jane called once the two were back in her room.

"Jane dear," Wendy said rushing upstairs. "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" she called back.

Wendy appeared in the door and gasped when she turned to Peter. "Peter what happened to you?" she asked him.

"I grew," he shrugged.

"I see. Can I talk to Jane Peter?"

"That's why she's here. She demanded that I bring her back to talk to you. We were having fun too," he grumbled, causing the two girls to laugh.

"Why don't you go say hi to Danny," Wendy offered.

"Alright," he nodded, going to find the younger boy.

"You're staying with him, aren't you, in Neverland?" Wendy asked sadly, once he was gone.

"I don't know," she said sinking into the window seat. "How can I?"

"You love him, I can tell just by looking at you, and the fact that he's grown, means that he loves you too."

"This is so awkward though, Mum. He's Peter Pan!" she explained, burying her face in her hands.

"If you want to stay with him, I'm not going to stop you. You've been miserable the past couple of times that you've come back and you've been going more and more often."

"What about my friends?"

"What about Peter?"

"Is it really okay?"

"Jane, my sweet precious daughter, yes. You're happy there and that's the only thing I want for you. Just promise to come back and visit."

"I promise!" she said jumping up to hug her mother, tears falling down her face.

"Might want to take some other clothes if you're staying there, and a toothbrush."

Jane laughed before calling, "Peter!"

"What is it?" he asked coming in to her room, carrying a laughing upside down Danny over his shoulder.

"Peter, put him down," Jane told him.

"Fine," he sighed.

"She always ruined the fun," Danny grumbled.

"Peter, I'm staying in Neverland!" Jane told him, a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Really? For good?" he asked happily, when she nodded, he crossed the room quickly and engulfed her in a hug.

"Mum, they aren't going to kiss are they? Kissing is gross," Danny said, causing them all to laugh.

"Come on Danny," Wendy said taking her son's hand. "Let's go ring your Dad so he can say goodbye to Jane too."

"Jane, can I come to Neverland sometime?" Danny asked.

"Of course," she grinned, hugging him, before their mother led him downstairs.

"You're really staying with me," Peter grinned, pulling her back into him.

"Yeah, I really am."

"Does that mean that you're not afraid to say you love me anymore?" he asked.  
"Yeah, that's exactly what it means," she laughed, before kissing him.

"What about raising a family though? I thought you were really looking forward to that. If you stay in Neverland, we'll be sixteen forever," he asked pulling away.

"Who needs a family when you have the Lost Boys?" she said leaning in to continue to kiss him before he started talking again.

"What about your family and friends."

"We can still visit."

"What about school?"

"Peter would you please stop interrupting me while I'm trying to kiss you," she sighed.

"Sorry," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

-

-

-

The next chapter is going to be the epilogue. Wow, I finished a multi-chapter story in less than a day.

Spike.


	4. Epilogue

**Chapter Title: **Epilogue- We're Letting Our Daughter Go Live with a Teenage Boy?

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Peter/Jane

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Still none at the moment

**Time Frame: **Jane's sixteen.

**Inspiration: **Watching Return to Neverland with the little bro.

**Author's Notes: **I love reviews! (hint, hint)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peter Pan or Peter Pan: Return to Neverland and am making no profit of this. So there :P

-

-

-

Jane was just putting the last of her things in her bag with Peter's help when she heard her father yell, "We're letting our only daughter go live in some make believe land with a teenage boy with no adult supervision? No! I'm going up there right now to stop her."

Seconds later the two heard the soldier making his way up the stairs to Jane's room.

"Jane, is he going to kill me?" Peter whimpered, stepping behind her.

"Oh, you're able to face Hook but not my dad?" she laughed just as her father entered the room.

"Peter Pan," he greeted with a nod.

"Hullo sir," he nodded back without moving from behind Jane.

"Hi Daddy," Jane smiled.

"You're not going with him," he said turning to his daughter.

"But Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore and I…I love Peter. I did even when I was younger. You wouldn't want to deprive me of the chance to fall in love like you and Mum got to would you?" she accused.

"Now Jane, that's not fair. You're barely sixteen and Peter is…well he's a teenage boy now, not the twelve year old that your mother knew or even you knew years ago."

"Sir, I care for Jane greatly. I'll keep her safe from Hook and the pirates. I'll even make sure that the mermaids don't splash her anymore."

"Who's going to protect him from you?" Edward asked.

"Dad, I don't need anyone to protect me from Peter. If he makes a wrong move, I still remember the choke hold you told me awhile ago. I'll be fine. Besides, you and Mum were only fifteen when you met and you got married when you were seventeen. I've known Peter for four years and we're not even getting married," she told him.

"You're just moving to a different world together," he scoffed just as Wendy entered the room, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Honey, if we keep her here, she'll be miserable. Besides, our baby girl is growing up and Jane belongs in Neverland with Peter. They truly love each other. All you have to do is look at the happy little smile on her face. All because of Peter Pan and he grew up for her. The boy that never grows up actually grew up for our little girl. Do you really want to take that away from her? Do you really want to see her mope around for another month or so before Peter comes again, and then repeat it a week or so later?" Wendy told her husband.

"Danny better not fall for Tinkerbell," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Thank you Daddy!" she grinned, hugging him tightly. "I love you both and I promise we'll come back and visit. Right, Peter?"

"Sure, of course," he nodded. "We better get going though Jane. It's nearly morning."

"Alright," she nodded, going over to hug her mother. "Give Danny a kiss for me when he wakes up."

"We'll miss you baby, but you're finally getting your adventure," Wendy smiled. "Maybe someday you'll write it all down and write a best seller."

"That's one dream we do share," Jane laughed, wiping away a tear before pulling away and walking over to Peter who was holding her bag.

"Wait!" Danny called from the hallway.

"Daniel, what are you doing up?" Jane sniffled, turning to her brother.

"Take this," he said holding out his old Peter Pan doll. "Give it to Tootles."

"Sure thing. Love you," she said kissing the top of his head.

"Ew, don't go all gross."

Jane laughed and Peter held out his hand. "Ready?"

"You bet," she grinned, taking his hand. The two smiled back at Jane's family before flying out the window.

"She will come back won't she?" Edward asked, once the two had flown out of sight.

"Of course she will," Wendy assured him with a soft kiss.

"Grownups are so gross," Danny gagged, going to his own room just as the second star on the right sparkled a little brighter for a single second.

-

-

-

Okay, so I totally forgot about this story. It was completely done aside from the final four sentences so I figured I should finish it quickly and post it. I'm so sorry it took so long. Thank you all for the reviews.

Love,

Spike.


End file.
